More than just a visit?
by Durante Alighieri
Summary: Ever since the ending of the series, Dita appeared almost every single day in Hibiki's room. But this time, she wants to "play".  Spin off to: "I want to see more of you."     WARNING: LEMON FIC. ONE SHOT.


**More than just a visit**

**START:**

Location: Nirvana's corridor

Time: 8 pm

View Point: Hibiki's point of view.

I must say, I really need to thank the girls while we are gone. After Nirvana received a refit on Mejerr, the male quarters, or the original brig of the Ikazuchi, now finally was converted into a living quarters. Other than that, after we arrive, Dita have been visiting my room. "Hi, Mr. Alien!" is her usual greeting to me as she entered my room. We would usually talk about what we did with our lives for the day. These talks sometimes go on for a few minutes, to long hours. At those late hours we even hear weird noises coming from the room to our left. Rumors started to go around the ship about Duelo and Parfet currently in a relationship. So one day, I asked him if the rumors are true but I only received another threat about me losing a organ. But since I wanted my every organs inside me instead on a table, I decided to leave him alone.

But today... her visit is... how can I say this... a bit longer than usual.

After her usual greeting to me around 6 pm, we went on a conversation. "So, Mr. Alien." she sat on my bed "Whattcha doing?"

"Doing diagnostics on the Vanguard." I looked at her "Is there something you need."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" she stood up, walked towards me, sat on my lap, and slammed her lips to mine. I was taken in by surprise when she... kissed me. I was about to be taken in when I snapped back to reality and pushed her back "Dita, wha... what the hell are you doing?"

"I was talking to Parfet the other day and the kissing is what you do first." she then crushed my lips again.

Pushing me to my bed, she deepened the kiss with her tongue. Surprised, then I broke off from her. "What do you want from me?"

"A kid." she smiled.

"Do you think that is easy?" I stood up.

"Maybe..." she then grabbed my hand and kissed me again but this time it felt better than her previous kiss to me. Her tongue, softly stroking the interior of my mouth, gave me shivers and made me to do the same to her. I could feel her teeth biting my tongue lightly. She then rolled me over, talking her long-sleeve that covers her black undershirt off her. "I love you Hibiki." she said as she blushed. I placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her. I then rolled her over, as I take my identification card off me and pulled my top off, she placed a hand on my chest, feeling for my heart. "It feels good, to feel a heartbeat." she smiled and placed her head against my shoulder. She then took her black undershirt off, leaving her bra on.

I then lay her down the bed, pulling her skirt as I placed a hand on her breast and fondled them, she then gasped as I placed a hand on her... intimate part. I looked at her with curiosity as I played around with her. I then spread the lips apart, which resulted on a new reaction from her, "Hyaahn..." she moaned for a second but then covered her mouth. I moved my fingers around, I felt openings, two to be exact. I then moved for an opening, widening it slowly. "No! Don't..." Dita arched her back and moaned. After I widened it, I inserted a finger inside the lower one.

I reached for her bra and took them off. Her breasts are not that big, my other hand then fondled one of her breasts, teasing her nipples as I let go of her and kissed her again. "Please, take it off." she asked me "My underwear is so wet." my hands instinctively reached for her underwear and pulled them off. Her intimate part, I must admit, looked cute. I tried poking it slowly, causing her to bite her lower lip. "Please, don't tease me." she said to me.

I took off my clothes off, leaving my underpants behind and took off her bra off and kissed her again. Her hand reached for my underpants and fondled my penis. That felt good to be honest. She then pulled the underpants completely and retreats from the kiss "Make love to me." she said to me seductively.

"R...right..." I slowly inserted my entire length inside her. "Man... it's tight."

Dita could only bit her lip "Aaah... it hurts..." tears slowly flowed from her eyes.

"Oh, sorry." I kissed her in the forehead "Is it okay now?"

"Yeah, I guess." she said as I thrust in deeper inside her. I could feel her nails digging against my back.

Minutes after, she rolled me over and started to impale herself with me. I could almost feel her womb, "Damn... too deep." I struggled to speak.

"Hm..." Dita looked at me "Mr. Alien is sooo cute!" she bent over an licked the tip of my nose "I'll give you more of my love!" she impaled herself harder, my tip could feel her womb, her insides convulse as we move in sync. Then I felt her clamp me tightly, her breasts bounced around as I rolled her over. Her legs then wrapped around my waist, she lifts her chin up, looking at the wall as I drilled inside her, screaming my name. "More! Mr. Alien!" she embraced me tightly.

"Oh shit... something's gonna come out!" I grabbed her buttocks tightly.

I made my last thrust as Dita screamed, cumming for the first time.

"It still hadn't went down, Mr. Alien." Dita said weakly.

"Same." I started to push inside her again. I could see her eyes twitch, moaning 'Mr. Alien.' to me. I began picking up speed, kissing her as we made love for the second time.

The sensations are different. Her moans and cries are louder. And as I push inside her, I drew myself closer to climax. "Mr. Alien..." Dita's hands gripped my shoulders "I'm gonna..." she later screamed, as I came inside her the second time. Her fingernails were about to break the skin when she let go of me. I then rolled over and covered myself with the blanket. "Mr. Alien..." she then kissed me in the lips. "I love you."

"I... I love you too." I replied, as she went on top of me "What are you doing?" I gasped when she grabbed my penis. "It's getting hard." she said as she rubbed her pussy and stabbed herself with it, reaching all the way to her womb. I then pushed her over, putting myself on top of her as I pushed inside.

We made love for three times that night. As we cover ourselves up, two arms wrapped around my neck. "I love you, Hibiki."

I faced her "I love you too, Dita." I kissed her again.

"Say, can I sleepover here?" she embraced me, burying my head to her breasts.

"Well, you are already in bed." I chuckled "Good night."

Seconds later, our eyes closed, we sleeping together in that bed, embraced.

-END JOURNAL ENTRY.

* * *

"Mouu... that took long Mr. Alien!" Dita watched me as I turned off the console, with her two arms tangled on me.

"Well sorry!" I replied "It's my first time using this console."

Dita then sat on my lap, "Can we "play" while sitting?" she kissed me in the tip of my nose.

Oh crap, here we go again...

* * *

_Third Person:_

_Misty, the newest addition in Nirvana's crew, was at her quarters. Settling Q-chan to bed, she grabbed a portable recording device. "Computer, begin recording..." she began, looking at the headpiece that belonged to Meia.  
_

* * *

**:END**

**_A/N: _Greetings, I have returned in the world of lemons and back to writing fanfics! Hooray for me!**

**_Addition A/N:_ LOL, I noticed it's pretty short. My most sincere apologies who love long fics. **

**See the Third Person section? Heheee... I have not done a Yuri Fic before, I'll try my best!  
**

**-Hope to see you guys and gals in the next fanfics.**

* * *

_**CREDITS:**_

**Director of the Anime/Writer of the Manga Version:**

**Takeshi Mori **

**Animation Studio:**

**Gonzo**

**Distributor:**

**Funimation**

**Fan Fiction Author:**

**Durante Alighieri**

**Disclaimer:**

**The Author does not receive profit in making this fan fiction.**

** Vandread is a property of Funimation, Gonzo, and the staff and voice talent  
**

**who worked on the animated series.  
**


End file.
